The Heart Loves Drabbles
by SimplyShelbySJL
Summary: A sequel of drabbles to What Is Wrong With Me. Casey, Derek, and the other characters and learning about growing up, heart break, domestic simplicity, and above all things life. 24 drabbles for 24 hours in the day Dasey
1. 3AM

**Authors Note: Because school is getting hectic and as much as I loved writing What Is Wrong With Me, I can't help, but find it hard to write about it lately. So instead of a sequel I am sorry, but I will do a story of drabbles as the sequel about the characters up until the end. I hope you will enjoy them, and still read them! **

**Title: The Heart Loves Drabbles**

**Author: Shelby**

**Rating: PG and Up**

**Summary: A sequel of drabbles to What Is Wrong With Me. Casey, Derek, and the other characters and learning about growing up, heart break, domestic simplicity, and above all things life. (24 drabbles for 24 hours in the day)**

**Disclaimer: Oh how much I wish I owned Michael Seater and amazing self. I sadly though do not own him or Life With Derek. I do however own all of my characters and ideas with this story.**

--

3AM

"GEORGE! WHERE THE HELL IS YOUR SON?!" Casey shrieked out gripping her mother's hand and practically breaking the metal railing of the hospital bed with the other one. Labor was a bitch, and Derek Venturi was the devil for doing this to her.

George spoke with nervousness in his voice, "He should be here in any minute really Casey he's on his way any minute."

Casey squeezed her eyes throwing her head back and letting out another scream, "I hate men! I hate that I'm pregnant! I hate that I'm in labor! And I hate Derek Venturi for doing this to me!"

There was a familiar laugh in the doorway following this, "Aw come on sweetheart you know that hurts my feelings." Derek Venturi threw his typical smirk walking over to the bed where a thankful looking Nora took her aching hand and ran to her husband.

A tired, sweaty, and red Casey looked up at Derek with no happiness in her face speaking though her teeth, "I hate you! I hate the day you were born! I hate that stupid smirk on your face and right now if I could move I swear Derek Venturi I would kill you with my bare hands and possibly my teeth to numb this pain!"

There was a laugh from George and Nora, but it went ignored. Derek could only smile down at her though as he placed his hand in hers. This didn't please Casey and she squeezed it trying to break it. He yelped in pain, "Damn it Casey are you trying to break my hand!"

Casey only forced the angriest of smiles up towards him, "I was aiming for…" she couldn't finish as she screamed in pain again. Derek's face flashed with concern and he turned towards the doctor, "Do something she's dying!"

The nurse laughed smiling, "No sir she's in labor, and it's much more painful." The doctor then looked up, "She's crowning." Casey shrieked again right after his words on cue, tightening her grip on Derek's hand as his face flashed pain.

The doctor looked at Casey smiling and speaking gently, "Okay Casey here comes the hard part I need you to start pushing and don't stop until I tell you to."

Casey shook her head repeating no and no until Derek grabbed her face holding it still looking down at her, "Casey the sooner you do this the sooner the pain starts now push Case, push."

She cried finally giving in and soon her cries were replaced with screams as she pushed with all of her might. Then after screams she gave the final push, and hardest grip on his hand. She then fell into harsh breaths as cries of a baby were heard. Casey began to cry and Derek looked in shock as if he may faint at the tiny pink baby in front of him.

The doctor smiled, "Congratulations your baby boy is out." He then handed him to the nurse who began cleaning him off and wrapping him up in a blue blanket. Derek heard Casey moan, "Effrom."

Derek smiled watching the baby crying uncontrollably kicking at the nurse with his tiny feet, he was Derek's son, that was for sure. Derek then frowned, "Why's he crying like that is something wrong?"

The doctor took the baby, "Wait… wait," he then came towards Casey who reached her hands out begging for him, the doctor then smiled placing Effrom in Casey's hands. She retracted them bringing him close to her, with protectiveness. And then everyone turned towards them as Effrom's cries stopped and he snuggled against Casey's chest.

Casey smiled looking down at him, "That's all you wanted huh? You're mommy, well that's good my little sweet boy because she's never going to put you down is she, no she's not," Casey cooed to the little boy.

Derek smiled leaning over by them, "Hey there little guy," Derek touched his chest gently with his index finger only laughing when Effrom's small hand grabbed it. "Quite a grip little guy, you'll make an excellent hockey player, just like your dad."

Casey looked up at Derek smiling and then down at Effrom, "I love you my sweet boy… and your dad I guess we have to keep him, huh?"

Derek laughed a little and the baby smiled his brown eyes giggling as he hiccupped. Casey then smiled, "He has your eyes and hair." It was true the little boy was Derek, but also Casey as well.

Derek then smiled at Casey, "I'm transferring to the college thirty minutes away I got another scholarship, I'm coming home."

It was then a smiling Lizzie and Edwin burst into the room both going to the bed, "Oh my gosh he's so cute!"

Casey smiled at Effrom, "Look Effrom this is aunt Lizzie and she's going to spoil you and give you whatever you want, right Liz?" Lizzie laughed nodding her head.

Edwin then smiled, "Hey little guy you sure gave you sure make a hell of an entrance."

Derek smiled, "Yeah just like his father."

Casey smiled as tears of happiness started to soak her cheeks. Because she was happy, but who wouldn't be with the two boys she loved the most in her entire world. Her son Effrom Sam Venturi and her husband, yep husband, Derek Venturi.

**A/N: So want anymore? Then press that pretty review button, eh?**


	2. 3PM

**Authors Note: Because school is getting hectic and as much as I loved writing What Is Wrong With Me, I can't help, but find it hard to write about it lately. So instead of a sequel I am sorry, but I will do a story of drabbles as the sequel about the characters up until the end. I hope you will enjoy them, and still read them! **

**Title: The Heart Loves Drabbles**

**Author: Shelby**

**Rating: PG and Up**

**Summary: A sequel of drabbles to What Is Wrong With Me. Casey, Derek, and the other characters and learning about growing up, heart break, domestic simplicity, and above all things life. (24 drabbles for 24 hours in the day)**

**Disclaimer: Oh how much I wish I owned Michael Seater and amazing self. I sadly though do not own him or Life With Derek. I do however own all of my characters and ideas with this story.**

--

3PM

Derek groaned rolling over in bed as the loud crying process began right on cue at two in the morning. He looked over at Casey who simply mumbled with eyes closed, "It's your turn."

He glared sitting up, "It's always my turn dear." He then searched the floors for his boxers. He stumbled around the bedroom for a few minutes, thank fully not hitting his foot on the furniture again, he had finally gotten used to the new house.

Just as he was about to leave he heard Casey speak from under the covers, "He turns one tomorrow you know?"

Derek smiled rubbing his eyes, "How could I forget you bought him every toy in the store, you're spoiling him you know?"

She sat up throwing a pillow at him, "Shut up you spoil him too mister! Now go he's crying and it's your turn," she then fell back down placing the pillow over her head, she had been moody for about a week now and he didn't know why.

He opened the bedroom door going down the hall to the nursery his eyes finding it hard to adjust to the night light Casey snuck in again. He sighed walking over to the crib where Effrom was crying and attempting to stand up arms reached up towards him.

Derek bent down picking him up gently and whispering, "Shh… shh Effrom it's okay daddy's here."

Effrom's crying slowly started to end as hiccups where heard a little afterwards and then almost silent snores. Derek smiled continuing to bounce him just a little for comfort as he sat down in the chair Casey nursed him in.

Derek then lied back as Effrom gripped onto his chest lying on it. Derek smiled a little closing his own eyes finding it hard to stay awake. He then found himself drifting off to sleep.

Casey rolled over in bed grabbing the clock it had been an hour and Derek hadn't come back. She sat up listening for any crying or tired moaning from Derek, but there was nothing. She then stood up putting her robe around her and walking out of the bedroom.

She walked down the hall stopping when she heard soft snores from both her boys, and stuck her head in the doorway smiling softly. Derek and Effrom were both asleep, Effrom holding onto Derek and Derek holding him carefully, it was the cutest thing she had ever seen.

She then smiled tiptoeing into the room and reaching in a drawer pulling out a camera she always kept stashed for moments like these. She then smiled snapping a few pictures, the third flash waking Derek up, "What the…"

She covered his mouth quickly, "Don't you dare finish that sentence in front of your son Derek Venturi."

Derek looked up at her laughing a little, "He's asleep and as I recall you cursed a storm when he was being born."

She glared at him and then Effrom's little head bobbed up and he looked around seeing Casey. He immediately sat up reaching his hands out for Casey. And then he opened his mouth, "Ma ma! Ma ma!"

Derek and Casey's heads both snapped towards each other realizing what had just happened. Casey smiled about to cry, "He said ma ma."

Derek nodded surprised, "He said something and I understood it." Casey then squealed, "Oh my god his first word was ma ma!" She then stretched her hands out taking him from Derek and hugging him tightly.

Derek playfully glared, "Traitor."

Casey smiled babying Effrom, "Oh he loves his mommy doesn't he and daddy's just jealous because she's more fun, oh yes she is, oh yes she is." She then laughed as Derek stood up rubbing his head.

Effrom laughed looking at Derek as if he understood and giggled, "Ma ma… Ma ma." Casey giggled and Derek grunted, but couldn't hide his own smile for too long.

Casey then smiled walking towards the door, "Come on my sweet boy you can sleep with mommy and daddy tonight."

Derek moaned, "He hogs the bed Casey, and he freaks out when I try to touch you." Casey laughed ignoring him and going into the bedroom making sure Effrom was situated perfectly. Derek came in lying on his side and reaching out to touch Casey's arm, but sure enough Effrom let out a small scream not stopping until Derek removed his arm.

Derek moaned, "He's so selfish."

Casey laughed, "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree dear."


End file.
